Wutais Pride
by Renaeth Tir Kalimoraine
Summary: A story dating back to the war ShinRa had with Wutai. Recounts the fall of Wutai as well as a wutaiian general's 'stay' in the tender mercies of our beloved Sephiroth. Rated R for attempted suicide, implied rape, violence and language. UPDATED
1. Fall

General Sephiroth led the war that destroyed Wutai's pride. He ruined everything for us. But I found out the hard way that it really wasn't his fault. SinRa is the real enemy. The former President ordered the war. My nation had grown to strong for his liking. So he had us subjugated. In the end we really never damaged ShinRa at all.

Many of us were taken prisnor and used for various things. Many were turned into slaves, most were tortured. But for everyone who survived the torture and those who shoed that they were too stubborn to be slaves, we were given to Professer Hojo. That lunitic experimented on us.

In the end, Wutai was left a mere shadow of itself. Godo had lost faith, espically when his wife died. When he submitted to ShinRa, we all thought we were dead. But ShinRa let Godo live. Wutai had to become a tourist town to support itself. It was the deepest blow that ShinRa landed. We gave half our earnings to ShinRa. Everything was ruined.

_Thirteenth day of the seventh month._

Three hundred men and women made their way up and down the rocky plateaus that made up the southern end of the Wutai continent. They easily climbed the terrain, blending in perfectly.

A young woman led them, the mark of the general upon her left breast. She was your average wutaian. Long black hair was in a braid that fell past her knees. She led her troops confidentially, guns and grenades held ready, whether for monster or man, no one knew.

The troop came to a stunned halt as they crested another hill. They had come face to face with another troop. No one could mistake the man leading the enemies. It was General Sephiroth.

There was a moment of complete silence before hundreds of grenades flew through the air, filling the once quiet countryside with explosions. When most of the dust settled, few people stood. Many lay in piles, moaning in pain if they still lived but dying even as they strove to bandage their wounds.

The two generals stood still, kept unharmed by Sephiroth's wall spell. He smiled in anticipation of a fight as he bared his Masamune. The woman, General Aiden, pulled her twin swords as she scanned the battlefield. Not many were left. Those who had avoided the grenade attacks were either helping the wounded or watching them. Aiden focused her attention on Sephiroth, more than slightly nervous but banishing all her emotions.

She touched the hilt of her sword to her a pendent that was secured to a mythril chain before attacking Sephiroth. He parried and attacked. Minutes passed, seeming like hours for Aiden, a sweat breaking out. She smiled, pleased with herself. First blood was hers in the form of a shallow sword cut on Sephiroth's chest, cutting into his coat.

Sephiroth frowned and the remaining soldiers on Aiden's side screamed in pain as the ground bellows them exploded. In three quick moves one of Aiden's swords shattered, the other was sent flying as the entire length of the Masamune was slammed through her midsection. Aiden's eyes widened in shock and understanding. He had just been playing with her. She groaned in pain as the sword was twisted and slowly pulled out of her midsection. After it was free of her body she slumped to her knees, hands pressed against the wound.

Sephiroth smirked as he kicked her onto her back, watching her blood spatter through her fingers as she hit the ground. He raised the Masamune to strike but paused as a radio transmission crackled in his ear. After a moment or two he muttered a reply into a device at his wrist. He looked down on Aiden and cast cure. The wutaian general sucked in a sharp breath as she scuttled back out of reach before getting to her feet. She watched the enemy general warily.

Moving faster than Aiden believed normal, Sephiroth dashed forward and slammed his fist into Aiden's jaw, knocking her flat. While she was stunned he ripped off the ribbon from her breast and cast sleep. Aiden reached for the pendant as she slowly slipped down into the black oblivion.

Sephiroth picked the girl up and slung her over once of his shoulders. He paused to look around at the battle field. Not many were left alive on either side. He left them to fend for themselves as he walked back around the hill t owhere the chocobos were put. Sephiroth slung Aiden over the bird's back infront of the saddle and mounted. The chocobo warked uncertinally, not used to the weight of two people.

Sephiroth gently prodded it into moving. After a few moments the golden bird set off to the east, away from the setting sun. It moved quickly over land and soon across the sea. In the distance a mass armada of ShinRa battle ships appeared. A door that was almost on sea level opened and the chocobo jumped into the ship.

Sephiroth dismounted and grabbed his prize then handed the reins to one of the stable boys. He made his way through the ship till he came to his quarters. He set Aiden on the floor of the room and bound her wrists and ankles with cuffs before setting her in a chair. He walked over to a small fridge and pulled out some food. He grimiced slightly as he ate the travel rations. He drank a glass of water as he looked out the one small porthole.

Why did HQ want him back? The war wasn't over yet. It was certinally almost over but it wasn't won yet. Sephiroth growled to himself. Those upstart, young soldiers couldn't do a damned thing with out proper supervision. They were always running off trying to turn themselves into heros. And there weren't that many good officers either. He punched the wall idily, denting the metal.

Aiden groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She promptly tried reaching for weapons that weren't there. The cuffs that restrained her wrists behind her back made it impossible for her to grab her weapons even if she still had them. Sephiroth turned at looked at her, studying.

"Name and rank." Sephiroth asked. The girl refused to answer, she was looking around the room, searching for means of an escape. From what she could see of the porthole was a small smudge in the horizon that was Wutai, framed in the bloody rays of the setting sun.

"Answer me." Sephiroth said a slow smile forming. He looked forward to breaking her. No one refused to answer him, except those of higher rank, of course. But then even some of his official acted fearful when confronted with him. As it should be. Again Aiden refused to answer him. She was trying to pull her hands free from the cuffs.

Sephiroth walked over to Aiden and slapped her across her face.

"Name and rank. Now." He repeated. She glared at the general and firmly pressed her lips together. Sephiroth remembered the girl reaching for something in her shirt and started rooting through it. He grinned as she yelped and tried to pull away from him. He purposely took longer to root around for the pendant. After embarrassing the girl and getting her mind started on many of the things he could do to her he finally ripped the pendant from the cord it was on.

It was a leviathan wrapped around a small vial. The leviathan was Wutai's symbol and the vial was most likely a poison of some sort. Sephiroth smirked and dropped the pendant to the floor and crushed it under his boot heel. The silver distorted and the glass vial shattered, leaving a small wet stain on the ground.

Aiden closed her eyes tightly. She had to find a way to kill herself before she was taken into ShinRa HQ. She couldn't betray her country and really didn't want to find out first hand about their torture techniques. Sephiroth punched her this time. The chair would have tipped if he had not steadied it. Aiden blinked, her vision swimming as she tried to get her bearings. Again and again Sephiroth beat her until, finally, just before they reached the Midgar coast she wheezed out what he wanted.

"What?" Sephiroth asked smugly, his fist stopping just above her face.

"…g…Gen..eral..a…A-Aiden…" She choked her own name out, blood running down her face, dripping slowly from Sephiroth's gloved hand. Her lips were swollen, split in a couple of places. Eyes were puffy and black, nose broken.

"General? Hmph. Now was that so hard?" He asked casting cure on her. Aiden sat limply in the chair, shamed. She had broken and if she had broken once, she could and would break again.

'_I've got to find a way to escape or kill myself…'_ she thought despairingly. Sephiroth picked her up roughly by her shoulders and set her on her feet. He grabbed his Masamune and was pushing her out the door before she had a chance to think.

The first thing that Aiden noticed when she was pushed off the ship was the horrid smog. She could see the disgusting yellowish orange tinge that polluted the air. As her body rejected the tainted air, Aiden started coughing. Sephiroth ignored her and pushed her on but he too had become used to the crisp, clean air of Wutai. His reaction was a frown that was slightly deeper than normal.

SOLDIERS filled the streets, all in neat rows, all standing to attention. They parted smoothly for their General and his prisoner. As Sephiroth pushed Aiden onwards, the SOLDIER 1st Class flowed around them and escorted them towards the main building.

Aiden caught sight of the massive building rising above Midgar and ran, trying to break through the rows of SOLDIERS. She didn't get far. The first SOLDIER she came in contact with was taller than she was. He had long, black spiky hair and he looked down on her coldly. He punched her in the chest hard enough to make her stumbled backwards. She tripped on the uneven road and fell.

Sephiroth looked down at the 'General' disdainfully.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again." He said icily as he jerked her to her feet and kept a hand entwined in her long hair, using it as a leash. If she so much as took one step to one side or another he jerked back in place with her hair.

Every time she tried to escape she failed. By the time they reached the ShinRa building the black eyes and broken nose were back. Sephiroth healed her before he shoved her into a cell. He seemed to be doing that just to spike her. As if he were saying that he could beat her every day of her life and she would never die do to a simple little spell.

Chains were added to her ankles, ensuring that if she did break free she wouldn't be able to run far. Aiden sighed as she looked around, looking for a way to kill herself or escape.


	2. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7. All I own is Aiden.

_Hojo's experimentations…alterations. Things happened that no living beings should ever have to go through. The side effects? Well, I've seen everything from shape shifting to enhanced abilities to multiple body parts to things that were able to cast spells without materia. Most side effects were quite unpleasant, very few were helpful. Maybe I was one of the lucky few who's 'alterations' weren't grotesquely unpleasant…or maybe Hojo purposely left me whole. Maybe he followed orders.  
  
_

The inside of the cell was cold, dry and sterile. There was nothing but a small, hard bench in it. There was a small window on the door that let the guards check in on her whenever they wanted to. Sephiroth had left the chains on and she slumped down on the bench. She looked down at the chains. It was a possibility to hang herself but that would take some work.

Aiden scooted onto the floor and lifted her feet up, bending her knees at the same time. She slipped her head under the side of the chain that connected the chains around her waist to the shackles that bound her ankles. Trying not to move around too much, she lifted her head so that the chain was under her chin. Tilting her head down she moved it under the chain again. There. Now all she needed to do was kick her legs out. She whispered a small prayer to Leviathan before kicking out. The general was dimly aware of the guards working frantically to get the chains off and stop the blood that was flowing from her torn flesh. She faded away, vaguely disappointed that she didn't break her neck as the guards and medics worked at a frantic pace to keep her alive.

Sephiroth was sitting on a cold metal chair in the nude. Scientists scurried about, taking blood, vital signs, measuring this, measuring that. Hojo was so worried about his _precious experiment._ Sephiroth sneered and the man looking at his eyes took a step back before shakily going back to his work. Sephiroth considered laughing but decided against it. Hojo walked up and injected a syringe full of dark purple liquid into his arm. Sephiroth arched one eyebrow slightly as he watched the small mousy man.

"What's that?" Sephiroth asked as he stood and donned his clothing. Hojo smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come back down here if you feel any strange side-effects." He instructed before he returned to his workstation. Sephiroth shook his head and grabbed hold of the Masamune before heading out the door. Just as he was exiting, a medical team rushed in through the double doors, pushing a patient strapped to a metal table. Sephiroth stepped to one side and cocked his head as he recognized the 'General' of Wutai. How had she managed to rip her neck up like that?

"Hojo, keep her alive and her mind intact. Make sure she can speak." Sephiroth ordered over his shoulder before leaving the room. Hojo was already hunched over Aiden, up to his elbows in blood. He barely acknowledged Sephiroth's words.

"So, will she live?"

"Yes sir. Hojo is…altering her at the moment." The SOLDIER replied sharply and bowed to the fat man sitting behind the desk.

"How long till we can question her?"

"Currently unknown sir. Depends on how Hojo's alterations take hold."

"Dismissed." The president said, going back to his work. The SOLDIER scurried off.

Aiden's eyes fluttered open and everything was fuzzy. She figured out that she was looking at someone leaning over her. All she could make out though was black hair and white clothing. All the fine details weren't there yet. That person put some eye drops in her eyes that burned. She groaned and blinked her eyes rapidly, squeezing them shut for a few seconds. Slowly she opened her eyes. The could see in detail but the room was so bright it hurt her eyes.

"Can you think for yourself? Come now, answer up." A slightly nasal voice demanded.

"…yes…what happened to me?" Aiden replied after thinking for a second. Last thing she remembered was the blinding pain as she used the chains to try and kill herself. Frantic scribbling of something being written at high speeds was heard.

"How does your body feel?" The voice continued with it's demands, ignoring her questions.

"Where am I?" She repeated.

"Answer now." The voice growled. Aiden almost groaned, she guessed it wouldn't hurt her to tell this guy what was wrong with her body right now. Maybe he was a doctor and would give her some potions.

"I feel lightheaded, my neck hurts, my stomach is upset and it feels like something is trying to crawl out of my back." She replied. She heard him writing on his note pad again.

"Take her back to her cell, tranquilize her if you have to." He ordered.

"Yes Professor Hojo." A couple of voices replied.

Professor Hojo? That sounded disturbingly familiar. Hojo, wasn't that the name of ShinRa's mad scientist? Oh just great. As soon as she felt the restraints open she flipped herself backwards off the bed. Aiden yelped as she stumbled backwards into a couple of hospital goons. You know, the typical buff guy type from the psycho ward dressed in all white. She flung her arms back to hit them, not expecting them to budge from such a weak blow but the goons cried out in pain as they fell back. She was startled, needless to say but darted for the door. People were yelling and Hojo's voice was one of the loudest.

Zack was strolling down the hall with a couple of his friends. They were heading for the science floor to get a check up and get some more immunization shots. He was laughing at some corny jock his friend had made when they heard the commotion coming from Hojo's lab.

"Hey, ya think one of Hojo's Projects got loose?" one of his friends asked.

"Maybe, wanna go check it out?" Zack replied, grinning. The three young males laughed and started running towards Hojo's labs. They turned a corner and slammed into someone running the opposite direction. All four of them fell into a pile on the ground.

Aiden pushed herself to her knees and looked at the people she crashed into. She blinked as she recognized the spiky black haired SOLDIER. Him and his two friends were laying there, staring at her. She looked down and realized that the paper shift she was in had torn. She glared at Zack and punched him squarely in the nose. She pushed herself to her feet and started running down the hall.

"_That_ was Hojo's 'project?'" the ensign asked as she sat up and watched the white clad goons run after her with tranquilizer guns.

"That was the POW that Sephiroth brought back from Wutai. I heard she was a general." The 3rd class SOLDIER replied. They both looked at Zack who was trying to get his broken nose to stop bleeding and his eyes to stop watering and laughed at him.

"Come on, let's get you to the medic." The ensign said as they helped him up and razzed him the whole way about getting his nose broken from a half clothed chick.

Aiden continued running, she felt a little bit better. She had punched that asshole who had knocked her down while she was trying to escape the first time. She tried to keep the torn edges of the paper shift together. She really had to loose the goons and get some clothing off of some one. She looked around. Yep. Definitely lost. Aiden sighed as she rounded another corner. She skidded to a stop.

"Ahh shit…" She muttered before gunshots exploded in the hall. Aiden's body jerked this way and that as the bullets tore into her body. After a few seconds someone called a cease-fire. Aiden dropped to the floor, blood streaming out of the multiple gun shot wounds.

Sephiroth and Hojo strode into view. Suddenly the guards that has shot the general looked very nervous. Hojo knelt and took her pulse.

"…Take her to the IC unit." He ordered. Aiden was loaded onto a medical gurney and carted off. Hojo looked at the guards.  
"If she dies the four of you will be held responsible." The guards were suddenly very pale and looked sick.

"Dismissed!" Sephiroth barked the order after memorizing which soldiers they were. The four guards made themselves vanish quickly.

"So she will live?" Sephiroth asked as they made their way back to Hojo's labs.

"Yes. I made her stronger, more durable. She'll last longer under questioning as well."

"When will she be available?"

"Tomorrow evening." Sephiroth nodded and went to report to the President.


	3. Interrogation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it belongs to it's respectful owners.

"She will be ready for interrogation tomorrow evening." Sephiroth reported to the fat man sitting behind the huge desk. He glanced around the room and saw a small boy around the age of ten. He had fiery red hair and was sitting up straight, trying to copy the fat man's attitude and demeanor.

"Good, You will be in charge of the interrogation. It'll be more humiliating if you do it. The Wutaians are too proud for their own good." President ShinRa ordered, smiling sickeningly, "Shame her."

"Yes sir." Sephiroth replied, a small smile gracing his face. He was young, still filled with the cruel blood-thirsty instinct that told him to murder, pillage and take what ever he wanted just because he could. He would enjoy this. His let his face showed how much he was going to enjoy this and the boy shrunk away from him, hiding behind the desk. Sephiroth silently laughed at the boy, he had done what he wanted and scared the little imitator.

"Dismissed." President ShinRa ordered. He turned to the boy, "Get up! Straiten up! What are you doing hiding-" ShinRa's bitchings faded away as Sephiroth left the rooms. Old man ShinRa should leave things like this to him more often.

He was striding down the halls towards his rooms when he noticed Zack and his two friends coming out of the infirmary. The three straitened up and saluted. Sephiroth noticed the redness of Zack's newly healed nose and the slight bump that hadn't been there before as well as all the blood on the front of Zack's shirt.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, mildly curious as to who had bloodied Zack.

We heard the commotion from Hojo's labs Sir, so we went to see if we could help. The Wutai General ran into us and she punched Zack Sir." The spiked blond ensign reported sharply. The tips of Zack's ears burned. Sephiroth nodded and continued to his room.

Zack's face was bright red as soon as Sephiroth had left. The Ensign and 3rd class SOLDIER laughed at Zack again as they headed for the barracks. 

Aiden groaned and sat up slowly. She looked around. She was alone in a room with various shaped bed type things. She frowned, where the hell was she. Some sort of torture room? The room was done in all white and there were many drains on the floor. All the bed structures had restraints of some kind. Various whips and other implements of pain adorned the walls, the place looked like something out of a bondage S&M nightmare.

They hadn't restrained her so she got up. She was wearing her clothing again. Some one had dressed her. She lifted her shirt to look where the bullets had ripped into her and found nothing more than some tender, rapidly fading scars. She shook her head and walked over to one wall and grabbed a whip off the wall as well as a knife.

At least she was clothed this time. It's hard to be self confident when you are wearing nothing more than a paper shift. She went to the corner on the left hand side of the door and waited.

_How long have I been out? How long have I been here? I wonder if Ryu is still alive_. Aiden sighed as she thought of home and her fiancee. After what seemed like several hours the door opened silently and Sephiroth walked in. He took two steps into the room and looked around. His eyes came to rest on where Aiden was crouched. He just stood there watching her.

_Okay, that Hojo guy made me faster and stronger...I might be able to get away...maybe...I've got to try anyways. I really have nothing to lose._ She thought as she darted out the door. She had a second of thinking she had actually made it when she felt Sephiroth grab her braid.

"Fuck..." She groaned as Sephiroth yanked her back into the room and the door closed as silently as it opened. The back of Aiden's head was a fire with pain. She stabbed backwards as she was pulled back towards Sephiroth. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand. Sephiroth smirked as he picked Aiden up by her hair and flung her in the to wall across the room. She hit the wall with a dull thud and dropped to the floor. She groaned as she stood up, her right arm numbed for the moment. She backed away from Sephiroth as he slowly walked towards her.

"How many of Wutai's armies are left?" Sephiroth asked as he advanced. Aiden kept her mouth shut and cracked the whip, leaving a small cut on Sephiroth's right cheek. He smiled maliciously as it healed up and left nothing but a drop of blood was left.

"Answer me little one." He repeated in a sickening tone. Aiden shuddered, he was enjoying this.

Sephiroth dashed forward and punched her in the solar plexus. Aiden skidded back and fell to one knee, trying to breath. She skittered back as the ShinRa General advanced on her.

"Answer!" Sephiroth demanded, slowly walking towards Aiden. The girl finally got to her feet instead of crouching. Aiden's eyes frantically searched the room for some means of escape. Sephiroth's cold laughter caught her attention as he dangled a key chain with a button on it. He pressed the button and the door opened, he pressed it again and the door closed. He smirked as he pocketed it.

Aiden found a cold chill run down her back. The only way out was in Sephiroth's pocket. She couldn't get that close to him with out him grabbing her. Once he got a hold of her, Aiden doubted that she would be able to get free again. Aiden was mentally crying. Why did this have to happen to her? She dashed forward and slammed her fist into Sephiroth's diaphragm, using every bit of strength she thought she possessed.

Sephiroth let her. Did she really think she could hurt him? She moved her body as if she knew how to fight. But he was still surprised when her fist connected. Hojo had made her a lot stronger. It was a wonder Zack still had a head. If she had used all of her strength, she would have put her fist through his head, not just break his nose.

Aiden blinked in shock when Sephiroth stumbled back from her punch. She threw a kick at his right side, hoping to knock him down since he looked as if he were off balance. Sephiroth grabbed her leg and held on. Stupid woman. He had refrained from trying to breath when he was punched. So his diaphragm wasn't spazzing out now.

Aiden opened her mouth in surprise as Sephiroth caught her leg and lifted her into the air. But...but she had knocked him pretty hard in the chest. And it stunned him, but here he was slamming her into the ground. Her vision vanished as her head slammed into the floor. She writhed around on the floor, trying to breath.

Sephiroth picked her up by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the wall, ignoring her whimpers of pain. He pinned her there with his body.

"Don't you get it? You can't escape. You aren't strong enough." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath raising goose bumps alone Aiden's neck and body., "Now why don't you tell me how many of Wutai's armies are left."

"...n..n..no..." Aiden weezed out.

Sephiroth smirked and grabbed the neck of Aiden's shirt and ripped down. Aiden whimpered as the thick fabric was torn off her body, leaving her in a bra and pants.

"Come on little one, tell me what I want to know." Sephiroth whispered, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Aiden. His pleasure was showing in the form of a large, hard bulge in his pants. He pressed himself hard against Aiden.  
"Tell me." He whispered. Aiden was shaking and tears threatened to cloud her eyes.

"...no..." She whispered.


End file.
